Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of displays, and in particular to a transparent display device.
Description of Prior Art
A transparent device means that a display panel has a certain level of transparency by itself, with a capability of displaying the background of the back side of the transparent display panel, clearly. A transparent display panel is suitable for windows of buildings, cars, and shops. Apart from an original function of a transparent display, the transparent display panel has a development potential as the market focus on possibly displaying messages on the panel in the future.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a prior transparent display device. The transparent display device 10 comprises a light source 11, a light guide plate 12, a transparent display panel 13, a polarizer 14, and an optical thin film 15. By external natural light to look objects behind the transparent display device, the transparent frame performance of the transparent display device would be poor if the brightness of the external natural light is low, affecting the transparent display effectiveness of the transparent display device poor.
Therefore, a transparent display device is needed to solve the problem in the prior art.